


番外六：探索宇宙与生命的大和谐 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [11]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483721
Kudos: 12





	番外六：探索宇宙与生命的大和谐 完整版

放眼望去，一路都是被皑皑白雪覆盖的森林和河流，像从天而降的巨型奶油蛋糕。  
大巴车在雪境穿梭三小时，终于到达拉普兰区。这里的冬季长达8个月，听说在冬至和夏至前后，会出现极夜和极昼，有不落的星辰和太阳。  
找到预订的酒店，前台位于一间朴实厚重的木屋中，屋檐覆着白雪。暖融融溢着饮品甜香的气息扑面而来，一行四人都获得了免费的热饮，纪然和闻名要了热巧克力，洪福的则是热咖啡。  
乐乐抬起乌溜溜的大眼看看他们，低头啜饮手里的热水。因为亲爸告诉她：好不容易瘦下来，要保持住。  
“我也想喝巧克力。”乐乐嘟起嘴。  
“喝一口胖一斤。”纪然信誓旦旦。  
办好入住后，他们动身前往属于自己的玻璃屋，走在积雪厚重的路上。闻名借来酒店的雪板，拉着全家的行李。纪然边走边回头，感觉他像一只健壮的哈士奇。  
“找到啦！”乐乐指着门牌大喊。  
两间似乎只存在于童话中的小屋，相距不过十米，菱形玻璃屋顶如嵌在雪中的钻石。  
纪然安排道：“天快黑了，把行李放好，然后集合去餐厅。”说罢，很自然地挽起行李工闻名的手臂，走向左侧小屋。  
“我要跟我爸一起睡，我要跟我爸看极光！”乐乐的小靴子在雪地上跺个不停。  
氛围登时微妙起来，纪然和闻名互相交换着眼色，从对方的眨眼频率得出“没办法啊还是要以孩子的感受为主”的结论。  
洪福把手搭在她头上，语重心长：“乐乐，你不要太姥爷了吗？”  
“你去和我老爸住一起。”  
“你在学校有没有学到一个词，叫做尴尬，你想让太姥爷尴尬死吗？”洪福光是想象一下那个画面，就浑身难受。和孙婿一起追逐梦幻极光、守候爱与幸福，太TM超现实主义了。  
“搬家之后，我爸就不和我睡在一个房间了。”乐乐很失落，尽管没人冷落她。她又开始觉得，闻名像骗子，似乎比他们全家加起来还聪明。  
“乖啊，懂事。你已经很大了，你爸还年轻，有自己的生活。”  
“什么生活？”  
洪福在乐乐头上揉了一通，趁她被揉得发懵，将她拉进小屋。  
进入房间后，装修是北欧极简风格，圣诞玩偶、实木家具和长绒地毯、橙色暖光，为极寒的环境带来温馨。  
纪然兴冲冲仰面倒在床上，仰望夜色初现的天空。整个卧室区域的天花板都是玻璃，占据了大半个屋顶，带来270°绝佳视野。再加上宽阔的窗子，仿佛卧在雪中，与远处的森林共眠。  
“名哥，玻璃上有积雪呀，影响视线。”  
“这样呢？”闻名在入口初找到控制器，按下开关后，屋顶逐渐被加热，积雪开始消融。  
午夜前后的一两个小时，是等待极光的最佳时辰。10点左右，他们便熄灭全部灯光，并卧在柔软的大床上，相拥着仰望夜空。  
万物寂静，望得久了，纪然在满天星斗中，发现一条隐约的光带。  
“名哥，你看到了吗？”他以手指天，惊喜地欢呼，“银河，银河！”  
“嗯，看到了。”在充斥着光污染的都市，想看银河几乎不可能。  
“我好渺小。”星空的浩瀚让人望而生叹，甚至生出一种弃世的念头。  
“你看，那连成一条直线的三颗星星，”闻名牵起他的手，在屋顶指点着，“看到了吗？”  
“那是什么？”纪然睁大双眼寻觅，终于看见。  
“那是猎户座的腰带，它们中间那个亮斑，就是猎户大星云，也就是M42。”闻名修长的手指，在纪然眼前缓缓描摹了一个圈，“它大概是最有名气的星云了，与我们的太阳位于同一条银河系旋臂上，离我们1500多光年。”  
“好远，”纪然轻轻感慨，更觉得自己如一粒微尘，“我连走到月球，都要一百多年。”  
“为什么要走着去月球？”  
“我也不知道，手机里的运动APP，总是让我走着去各种地方。我走到南极，大概要3年；走到好望角，要2年多。”  
“喔……”闻名被这句话给萌到了。拉着长音，发出一种遇见可爱的小猫小狗时，才会有的感叹。太可爱了，好想把他压进床里蹂躏成一团。  
“你看，它附近，有没有一颗非常显眼的星星？”闻名忍住冲动，继续带他看星星。旅行刚开始，还是该浪漫些，以后再浪不迟。  
纪然苦苦寻觅，果然看见一颗明亮无比的天体，大叫道：“看见了！”  
“那是天狼星，除太阳外最亮的恒星。天黑以后，它就像黑夜的眼眸。”  
“像我的戒指，”纪然抬手，五指微张，让星光映在璀璨的钻石上，“你好博学，这些我都不懂。”  
“不提前做功课，怎么在喜欢的人面前装B呢。”闻名非常直男地坦言。  
“名哥，你很诚实。”  
“现在的宅男，连天文资料都不愿意背，当然会打光棍了。”  
上能夜观星象，下能除暴安良，中间器大活好……接受过心理治疗后，因长期压力过大导致的“直男癌”也好点了。简直完美，纪然美滋滋地搂住他的脖子。  
“北极星在哪儿？”  
“那里……那里是小熊星座，北极星就在那。”  
“一点也不像小熊。”  
第一夜，他们没有看到极光，在星空下沉沉睡去。  
翌日清晨，一家人去酒店的驯鹿围场喂食，小驯鹿看起来就像毛绒玩偶似的可爱。附近有许多雪上娱乐项目，在广阔的冰天雪地里，雪橇犬们尽情撒欢奔跑，在雪野山林和冰河山谷间呼啸，穿越童话般的雪国。  
在雪里玩了整天，晚餐后纪然和闻名来到酒店的桑拿房，与冰天雪地仅一墙之隔。  
芬兰人爱桑拿，且特别流行冷、热桑拿——蒸得大汗淋漓、通体泛红，然后冲出门去雪里打滚。若是附近有开凿的冰湖，也可跳下去畅游。说是利用温差促进血液循环，达到强身健体的目的。  
堪称冰火大保健，感冒好帮手。  
“名哥，今晚能看到极光吗？”他们只待三天，之后就要启程返回赫尔辛基，继续欧洲之旅。纪然很怕等不到极光，留下遗憾。  
“不知道，重在参与。”  
纪然热得不停喝水，周身渐渐浮起汗珠，肌肤像刚成熟的苹果，闪着红润细腻的光泽。附近的旅客在用英语聊天，内容大概是冷热交替可以增强性功能什么的。  
聊着聊着，他们便拉开直通室外的门，去雪地里翻滚。  
纪然和闻名对视一眼，耸肩道：“我可不去，我会感冒的。”  
“我去试试。”闻名也跟了出去，纵身跃进雪地，躺下滚了几圈。  
呵，男人，为了更强，真是什么都做得出来。纪然也跃跃欲试，转念一想，鸡儿尚处于原装状态，毫无用武之地，强了也没啥意思。况且，热胀冷缩……万一缩水了怎么办？！  
想到此处，他探出头去大喊：“老公啊你快回来，太冷了会缩小的，快回来加热一下！”  
在伪科学的热情呼唤下，闻名乖乖回来加热了。  
不到10点，他们又熄灯卧倒，直直盯着夜幕。  
北极光，出现于星球的高磁纬地区上空。由太阳风带来的高能粒子冲撞地球大气，幻化成美妙绝伦的光束。  
极光可能在夜里任何时候，出现在夜空的任何位置。一切随缘，就像你命中注定的另一半。  
短则转瞬即逝，长则数小时。  
神奇的是，世界各地关于极光的美好寓意都差不多：一起看过极光的人，会得到长久的爱情，幸福终生。  
蒸桑拿消耗了太多体力，令纪然昏昏欲睡。  
“哇啊……”绵长的哈欠还未结束，嘴就被一双温热的唇封住。高大黑影压下来，遮住了视野中的玻璃屋顶。  
“不许睡，我要试试自己有没有变强。”  
他们的舌纠缠在一起，互相吸吮，扫过敏感的上颚时，激起阵阵战栗，分离时还牵出一条银丝，断落在纪然的睡衣襟口，  
闻名取出深藏在行李中的润滑剂，忽然有了别致的念头，将它扔在纪然身上。  
“自慰给我看。”  
纪然的脸瞬间就火烫起来，仿佛又回到了桑拿房，“太奇怪了，我不想。”  
“在玻璃屋里打飞机，不觉得很有纪念意义吗？”闻名指向屋顶，舔了舔因奇思妙想而发干的嘴唇，继续用奇怪的逻辑忽悠他。  
“星空和宇宙，藏着人类最原始的向往和欲望，打飞机，就是把这种欲望具现化。”闻名像传销组织骨干似的，循循善诱。同时抬起修长的手指，缓缓的，一个扣一个扣，解开纪然的睡衣。  
衣物滑落，圆润白皙的肩头和大片肌肤露出。  
“可是，很羞耻……”这不就像付费的情色表演一样吗？  
“有什么不好意思的？”闻名抬起他的下巴，用指腹描绘淡红唇瓣，压低声音问。  
“我觉得，神在看着我。”纪然仰望夜空，莫名的一阵兴奋，证据就是胸口和颈部漫起红潮，点缀在胸前的两颗小红果也挺立起来。  
“神敢偷窥？那就向他们开炮。”闻名扯掉他的睡裤，在早就一柱擎天的下体吹了一口气，立即引发惊呼。  
“好吧，就当是纪念！”纪然立起柔软的羽毛枕，找了个舒服的姿势靠在床头，屈膝夹腿，生疏地握住自己的兄弟开始上下打招呼，“嗯……”  
这个淑女般羞涩的姿势，遮挡了一切春光，导致与他面对面的闻名什么也瞧不见，唯有两条纤细小腿。  
闻名颇有些无奈地笑道：“然然，我可不是来看腿的。”  
纪然吐吐舌头，略带孩子气地笑了，双腿微分。  
“干撸不疼吗？”闻名恶意地凑近，拧开润滑剂高高举起，让晶莹剔透的膏体拉着丝落下。纪然的肉棒顿时滑溜起来，还在星空下熠熠生辉。随着动作的畅快无阻，感觉愈加强烈起来。  
“啊……这样就像，某种情色表演……太色了……”  
“你第一次自慰是什么时候？”闻名盯着他害羞低垂的眉眼。  
“记不清了，好像是高中的头个暑假，还是初中毕业来着，”纪然边生涩地抚慰自己，边转着眼回忆，“我去同学家里玩……”  
闻名顿时眉头微锁，“同学？”  
“不是你想的那样啦，好几个人呢。”  
眉间的沟壑更深了，还加重语气：“好几个？”  
“我们在客厅看电影，是文艺色情片。然后，大家就一个接一个去卫生间……嗯啊……”一阵电流般的快感窜过尾椎，纪然咬紧下唇，微微战栗起来，“然后，他们问我，你不去吗？我说，我没怎么喝水。”  
闻名低沉地笑了，“然后呢？”  
“然后，大家就给我启蒙，我就……成长了一些。”纪然唇边浮起一个羞涩的微笑，“你呢？”  
“我？”闻名微微挑眉，“有次打完拳，在更衣室，突然就有种冲动。你知道，性和暴力，总是挂在一起的。”  
“哦，我不知道……我好像要……”纪然的鼻息炙热紧促起来，双眼微闭，加快手速。  
“停。”闻名擒住他的手腕，目光灼灼，“前面看够了，用后面。”  
纪然说着“讨厌”，但还是照做，更大幅度敞开腿，重新挤出一坨润滑剂，就着润滑探入一根食指。  
冰凉的膏体和火热的肠壁形成鲜明对比，纪然轻哼一声，把中指也塞进自己的身体，进进出出间，带起泛滥的水声，整个穴口和手都亮晶晶的。  
“自己转动手指，找找舒服的地方。”闻名的声音干涩起来，被眼前的淫乱表演迷得目不转睛。  
纪然全身腾起粉红如半熟的虾，哼哼着自己探索，指尖擦过某点，带来尖锐的快感。  
“唔……”  
“很有趣吧？你的身体就像个藏着宝藏的山洞。”  
“啊……”指尖贪婪地碾着刚刚找到的敏感点，呻吟溢出喉咙。纪然的眼眸逐渐湿润起来，还不忘注视夜空，等待极光。  
时间久了，丝丝入扣的快感逐渐被空虚感取代。纪然抽出手指，水光潋滟的双眼透着渴求，“老公，你要看到什么时候？”  
“嗯……一个小时吧！”  
纪然甩甩酸痛的手臂，猛地朝闻名扑过去，急急拉下他的睡裤，对着那根大肉棒就骑了上去，尽根直入。  
“啊我死了——”被填满到深处的快感如一颗深水炸弹，在体内炸裂开来，爽得他如欲飞的鸟高高仰起头，失神地凝望玻璃屋顶外的星空。  
这上马动作一气呵成、英姿飒爽，简直像古代骁勇善战的骑兵。  
“然然，你这样很容易把我坐断的，断了以后你就独守空房吧。”闻名满意地笑着，脱掉睡衣，双手抚摸跨在身体两侧的修长美腿，继而爬上雪白的臀肉揉捏，又箍住纤腰轻轻提起再按下。  
“啊……名哥……看着点极光，我不想错过……”  
入侵者由慢至快挺动起来，因为自导自演的前戏太过充分，纪然很快攀上顶峰，胸腔急速起伏，呜咽着将白浊的液体洒在闻名腹肌的枪疤上。上马倒是利落，可惜太快缴械投降。  
闻名沾起它们，缓缓涂抹在纪然的小腹和腰间，同时狠狠向上顶弄，让高潮又延长了几秒。  
“啊啊……顶死我了……”纪然沉浸在高潮的余韵中，无力软下上半身，十个指尖抠进撑着的胸肌里。  
“然然，你要把我的心掏出来吗？”闻名坐起来，将他翻成侧躺的姿势，一条腿压在胯下，另一条搭在肩上，凭借重量全面欺压过来，略带粗暴地顶撞他体内所有隐秘的角落，搜刮出潜藏的快感。  
因剧烈摩擦而变白的润滑剂从交合的部位溢出，每一次撞击都发出清脆的肉体碰撞声，和令人面红耳赤的水声。  
“啊啊……快点……不慢点慢点……”温暖的空气里，回荡着甜蜜的呻吟声，纪然脸颊布满情欲的潮红，目光涣散，随着抽送的节奏而摇曳。  
身体如涌动的潮汐难耐起伏，但这个姿势却没有过多挣扎的余地，只能承受肉棒一次次深入鞭打体内最要命的位置，无上的快感以摧枯拉朽之势席卷而来，  
“然然，你总是心口不一。”闻名俯下身，更用力地压着他，拨开额角汗湿柔软的黑发，轻吻他的额头，小幅度却极为凶狠地动作着，看那双清澈无辜的眼睛失去焦点，沦为欲望和快感的奴隶。  
“啊啊，太快了，你欺负我呜呜……”纪然轻轻抽搐起来，失控般翻腾扭曲，感觉肉体和灵魂都陷入温暖粘稠的沼泽，越沉越深，即将没顶……最终弄脏了床单，射程长达半个床。  
冰火大保健似乎很有效果，一阵猛烈的冲刺后，闻名也射在湿润柔软的甬道里，却很快又坚挺起来，再次撑满紧致的内壁。  
“还来吗，让我歇一下，要缺氧了……”纪然奋力推着他的肩膀。他们换成传统的体位，紧紧相拥着热吻，汗湿的肌肤彼此轻柔摩擦，让中场休息也极尽缠绵。  
“休息好了吗？我想干死你。”闻名用滚烫坚硬的下体轻轻戳刺，在得到许可后横冲直撞起来。  
纪然的呻吟声由绵长变得急促，似哭非哭地哀求着，一会说要死了，一会又说好棒好舒服。肠壁被凶狠地撑开碾压，紧紧包裹着体内的粗大凶器，跟随每一次用力深入和抽离收缩蠕动。  
想到苦等的极光，纪然在剧烈快感的间隙中睁开双眼，歪着头望天，却总被闻名宽阔的肩膀遮住视野。  
“啊啊……名哥，你挡住我看天了……”  
闻名便直起身子，随即将他抱起，改为上下运动。以坐姿交合，微一侧目便能看到窗外雪夜景致和远处密林，给人以在冰雪中野战的错觉。  
进入角度的变化，让快感一涌而上，纪然紧攀住闻名的肩，双腿颤抖着夹紧，自己摆动腰肢，追逐着几乎会将灵魂啃噬的快乐，在天堂的边缘盘旋。  
忽然，被生理泪水浸湿的眼角，瞥见一点朦胧的绿光。他仰起头，望向菱形的玻璃屋顶。  
“极光……是极光！”纪然兴奋得难以自已，用指甲抓挠着闻名的肩背，让他也抬头。  
群星之间，空灵的绿色光束如绸带般在夜空中跃动，每分每秒都在变幻，像神祇的衣摆。  
“这下安心了？”闻名停下动作，也注视着那道极光，同时轻吻他扬起的下颌，手上也用力将他按进怀里，让结合更紧密。  
“嗯……”纪然在细微地颤抖，震惊于瑰丽绝伦的自然之美。对于感性的人而言，这一刻足以使人终生迷醉。  
“就算没等到它，我们也不会分开。”闻名的大手蹂躏着两瓣饱满的臀肉，将他托起又任由他自由落体，越发深入的嵌合中，他们的肌肤紧紧贴在一起，几乎要突破血肉的屏障，让灵与肉彻底融为一体。  
“好，不分开……啊啊……”纪然的身体和灵魂都在肉欲中沉浮，恍如隔世，几乎迷失在这场被极光笼罩的情事中。  
在极光下做爱，也许会性福一辈子，他朦胧地想着。等回过神来，身体里已经再次涌进炙热的液体。  
他们就着相连的姿势拥抱着，直到这道极光消失。  
（和谐结束～结尾有完结感言～） “你知道吗，银河系有上千亿颗恒星和行星。猜猜银河系之外，是什么？”从浴室出来，闻名又说起旅行前学习的天文知识。  
“什么？”纪然的目光依依不舍地流连在屋顶。  
“是我们的本星系群，由50个星系组成。银河系在其中，只是沧海一粟。而本星系群又属于室女座超星系团，之上还有更大的拉尼亚凯亚超星系团……无边无际，接近永恒。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我们真的很渺小，然然。”  
“我觉得，我们像孢子。”  
“但是，这不妨碍我全宇宙里最爱你。”  
他总是这么中二，大概是全宇宙最中二的，纪然想。表白前，不是扯生物课，就是讲天文课。把普通的事，渲染得玄妙无比，然后在你晕乎乎的时候，用生理课把你干翻。  
如果他不是警察，也许会成为销售大师。  
套路啊，都是套路，可纪然就是喜欢听。  
极光又出现了。  
绿色的纱带在天边舞动、旋转、弯曲，似乎还带着沙沙的响声，令人心醉神迷。  
世界仿佛只剩下两个人和无边雪原，梦幻极光。  
人生渺小，天地无限。但是，和爱的人在宇宙一角滚床单，是万物主宰也想象不到的快乐。  
“哈哈嗝……”大片极光和璀璨星河犹在眼前，纪然笑着醒来，正对上爱人沧桑冷峻的面孔，和几乎全白的鬓角。  
他靠过去，马上便被紧紧抱住，阖上双眼，似又回到梦中。时间还早，再睡一会吧！  
—————  
计划内的番外，已经全更新完啦！也许还会掉落，但不定时。  
全文加上各路破车，有33万字，基本就是秉持着独乐乐不如众乐乐的心态写完的。我知道我的文风是比较古早那一种，和华丽、贵气、时尚、潮流都沾不上边，而且生活中也挺土鳖，哈哈哈。  
最近业余时间主要在写《高烈度友情》这篇新文，欢迎去停车场下方关注，在豆腐这个APP（签了独家所以不能发在别的地方啦）。换了平台对读者而言挺麻烦的，感兴趣又不想增加软件的小伙伴，偶尔来这里康康就好了。好像，从微博的链接点进去后，顺手使用微博登录也可以点收藏，算是能增加点数据吧！  
我像然然一样，是个勤恳的社畜，不指着这些赚钱，主要以高兴为主，希望大家也高兴。


End file.
